Another Problem
by Enchanted Oasis
Summary: Chapter Three IS UP!!! Uuuuuuum, well some one is out getting Pan's boyfriends. I suck at reviewing, so just read it. COMPLETE!
1. The Begining

Discliamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did I would be rich. Special thanks to Ryko-San for helping me with names.   
And The1forGoku, thanks for help with the plot.   
  
  
  
A New Problem  
  
  
Videl was expecting another child. That would be the reason for all the chaos at the baby shower.  
  
"What do you want the baby to be Videl?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Healthy," Videl replied. She stared at Goku, who was devouring all the food.   
  
"Hey, Videw, wha do you wan da baby do be when it is born?" asked Goku through a full mouth. He was biting a chunk out of the cake.  
All of the sudden, Videl started having contractions.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Get Gohan!!!!"  
  
************************  
  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the new baby boy. He had Gohan's spiky black hair, and Videl's blue eyes.   
He had a very strong grip also.  
"Videl..." rasped Krillen, who was turning blue, "I need air..!"  
Videl took her baby away from, and Krillen regained normal color.   
"What should we name him?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Mommy, daddy! I wanna name him!" whined Pan.  
  
"Ok hunny. I don't see why not..." Videl said.  
  
"His name is Pot!"  
  
*************************  
  
"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!" screamed Pan. The twelve year old ran away from her at top speed.   
Pan chased him into a corner and help up a doll, with a missing arm, and torn up leg. It had pins all over it.  
"Would you like to explain this?!"  
Pot simply shook his head. He had attacked another one of Pan's boyfriends by using a voodoo doll. It was the third one she had lost so far.  
Pan was now seventeen, and she was losing boyfriends (due to an over-protective younger brother) like people give commericals.  
  
"I don't see what you liked so much about him anyway, Pan. Besides, I heard you talking to Marron that you were going to break up with  
him." Pan glared at him. "So I did you a little favor!" Pot added lamely.   
  
"OH I GIVE UP!!!!!!!" Pan shouted, and ran to her room. Once inside, she looked at pictures of her old boyfriends.  
The first on she had was found stuffed under her brothers bed, all tied up. Her second one was a mangled mess when she got him out of the stake   
he was tied to. And now her third one was in the hospital recouperating from a ripped leg and lost arm.  
Noone wanted to go near her anymore. She sniffed, and threw the pictures across the room. What was worse, Trunks had asked her out.   
She didn't want to say no, but she didnt want him to end up a bloody mass on the floor.   
  
  
****************************  
  
The doorbell rang. Pan had decided to go on the date with Trunks. After all, he was half saijyen, and Pot was 1/3. So  
she didn't really have to worry.  
"Hi Trunks. What are you doing here? And why are you all dressed up?" asked Pot.   
"Err-, hi Pot. I'm... taking your sister out." Pot's eye started twiching.  
"Out? Like, like a date?" His eye continued twiching.   
"Yea. Oh hi Pan. You look great! Let's go." he said desperatly.  
"You have her back by cerfew, ok Trunks! CERFEW!! THATS 11:30 AND NO LATER THAN THAT! Ok Trunks?   
You got that? Do ya? Do ya punk?" Pot yelled. A vain had popped out of his forehead.  
  
"Oh leave us alone Pot. You are not my parents! Your the one who has a cerfew. Now leave us alone. GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"Yesssssssssssss, i'll leave you alone. But you didn't say to leave Trunks alone. No, you didn't."  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN?? Will Pot continue his evil ways? And why? Poor Trunks!! Let's see how soon   
I get the next chapter up... 


	2. It continues...

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own DBZ, wish I did though...  
  
Another Problem - Part II  
  
  
"Sorry about Pot, Trunks. You know how he can be though." apologized Pan.  
"Yea. I thought you were joking when you told me how over-protective he was. He acts like he's five years older than you instead of five years younger."  
He pulled over and got out of the car. He and Pan were eating out tonight. She got out, and accepted his hand for "help." The walked into the resturant (which was pretty damn fancy) and took there seats.  
Pan, out of the corner of her eye, thought she saw some familiar spiky black hair. But as she looked closer, she saw it was just a plant. The night was going well when all of a sudden, something shot out of the air, heading straight for Trunks. He caught it with no problem,  
but had a quizzical look on his face until he saw one of the "plants" move. It was gone. Trunks couldn't even feel Pot's ki. Pan looked at what was in his hand, and gasped. It was a dart with scarlet liquid in it.  
  
*****************  
  
Pan stomped into her her room. Pot had totally ruined her date tonight. She help the little dart in her hand. She planned to find out what exactly was in it, so she headed over to Capsule Corps.  
"It seems to be unidentifyable, Pan," Bulma said, shaking her head.   
"Of course it's not!" Vegita walked in. "There is no name for it here on Earth, but back on Vegita-Sei, we call Danzumyte. It's like smoking pot non-stop for three days." Pan's and Bulma's jaw dropped.   
"Pot threw this at Trunks. Argggg! Bulma, I can't control that kid. Some of his friends and totally paranoid now. Belive me, I've seen them. One of them can't stop saying 'no questions! no questions!' and another one is hooked on crack. I tells ya, ever since he was born i've tried to mold him.  
But instead of him becoming well molded, he just got moldy." Bulma laughed. "I'm serious!!"  
"I know you are hunny, but you make it sound so funny."  
"But it's not!!!"  
  
******************  
  
Pan walked back into the room. She saw her brother watching T.V. as inoccently as possible. "Sailormoon!" he shouted. Pan facefaulted. He could be so annoying, and yet utterly adorable at the same time. She walked into her room, and immediatly changed her mind about Pot. Clothes where strewn everywhere, and her pictures all over the place. Little flames danced in her eyes as she shot out of her room.  
  
  
  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Flames, dancing? Oh well. This is short, but i am having a severe case of "writers problem but not big enough to be called writers block."   



	3. The Revelation...

Hiya people! ::sighs:: summer vaction is OVER! School starts in a week! Noooo! Oh well, I finally finished this story! Hope you people who have been waiting like it!  
Disclaimer: don't own them ::smiles mischeviously:: except for this chunk of hair i cut off Mirai Trunks! (A bald Trunks walks in)  
Mirai Trunks: HEY GIMME THAT!!!!   
Me: uh oh! HEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!! runs around hyperly   
  
  
Pan ran out of her room at 2,842,198,471,092,743,740,327,494,384,374 miles per hour. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" She ran into her living room and stopped dead. The living room she had known and loved since practically forever, was gone. Strangley, a tropical forest sprang up in it's place, and people in tribal uniforms wear standing around a couldron of boiling water. Pot was among them, and wearing strange garments. She saw her hairbrush propped up against the couldron, still having her hair in it from earlier today. She was to shocked to say anything. One second, he's watching Sailor Moon, the next, he's in tribal uniform and a rain forest.   
  
"Aah, Pan, you have arrived. We need you. We have been waiting."   
  
"Waiting?" Pan asked shrewdly. "You were just watching T.V.! How could you be waiting?!?"   
  
"Yes, a well asked question. Well, you see, while you were walking into your room, I stopped the flow of time and grew a rainforest, then I went back in time and got these cannible dudes, and brought them back. Then I put some Speedo Grow on the tropical stuff, and then I unfroze time, allowing you to see." Pot looked satisfied with himself. He allowed her to walk into the area, and showed her that the hairbrush was for. Her hair had been placed onto a voodoo doll its self, and they were about to put the magic in. "You see, my dear sister, with this, I will be able to make sure that slime like Trunks will never be around you. I will make sure that you are never around provoked, evil, strangely colored hair pretty-boys ever again!"   
  
"Like your-self? Minus the strangley hair colored pretty-boy part?" Pan rolled her eyes and started walking away. However, she was stopped halfway across the room/tropical forest. "HEY!"  
  
"I told you Pan, we need you. Stay here." Her body started moving foreword, even though she didnt want to. She saw that the voodoo doll was in his hand, and was being slowly moved foreword, toward the couldron.   
  
"Pot, cut it out, or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? Tell mom and dad? I have had them under my control from the moment I was born. I may be less Saiyen then the rest of you people, but I posses powers that they do not." He put on a smirk much like Vegita's. "Oh, look who has arrived..." Bugs Bunny walked through the entrance.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have taken that right turn over in the studio. Hey! I made it for dinner!" Bugs walked over to Pot. "Ehhh, what's up doc?" A voice was suddenly broke through the silence after Bugs statement.   
  
"Cleanup in Isle 3!"   
  
Bugs looked at his uniform as a cleanup person. "I best be gone to start cleaning!" And he left. Everyone sweatdropped, then realized that Pan was slipping away.   
  
"STOP HER! STOP HER!" Pot said, as bubbles started forming from his nose. Pan started levitating and everything but her and Pot froze. Somehow, they were transported into the Matrix world.   
  
"Leave me alone Pot! You're not my brother!!" She kicked him as she said this. When her foot connected with his jaw, he turned into a pinapple. "Score! Score one for the meester!" She started running as the pinapple/Pot started hopping after her. She kept running, occasionaly looking behind her, when she slammed into something hard. "Dad!!" He spoke with an odd monotone voice.  
  
"Pan, stay here, we have to continue the ceremony." Then the world dissolved around her, and she was stuck in something cold and sticky.  
  
"Ice cream?" She looked up, and she saw, ten feet in front of her the purple haired hunk. "TRUNKS!!" She got up and started running towards him, but the faster she went, the farther he got. She leaped into the air. She was only 2 feet away. 8 inches. 5 inches. As she reached out for his hand, something snatched her in mid-air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed, as a demonic looking plant engulfed her...  
  
********************  
  
Pan woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at her hands, and then got up. Looking in the mirror, she saw a five year old Pan staring back her. "It was a dream! All a dream!" On the living room clock, it was 8:30.   
  
"Panny! Breakfast!" Videl called. She ran to the kitchen and sat down. Videl and Gohan walked up to her, sharing a knowing smile. "Pan, we have a suprise for you," Videl started.  
  
"Suprise? Cool! What is it?"   
  
"Pan," Gohan said. "Videl is going to have another baby. It's a boy!" He smiled towards Videl, and she smiled back.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"   
  
  
  
All done! Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Oh I hope not... Please REVIEW!!!! Or I'll sic Pot on you and MAKE you review!  



End file.
